The Hero Quest
by Isys Cphalonia
Summary: Hello à tous! Ceci est ma première fic et elle est d'un genre assez spécial puisqu'elle consiste en une fic dont vous êtes le héros! Reviewez pour me dire ce que vous en pensez pleasele nombre de chapitre ne veut rien dire! précisions à l'intérieu
1. Le commencement

Bonjour à tous et à toutes! Ceci est ma première fic et j'ai décidé pour l'originationnaliser (mot nouveau numéro2134664#01bis) d'en faire un RRG ( Real Reading Game !!).Ne vous laissez pas impressionner par le nombre des chapitres, il ne veut rien dire !!  
  
*Mode d'emploi pour le RRG :* Lisez le premier paragraphe ( ou premier chapitre )et suivant votre choix reportez vous au paragraphe indiqué ex : si à la fin d'un chapitre vous choisissez une action qui a pour correspondance le chapitre 5, lisez directement le chapitre 5 !!! Et ainsi de suite jusqu'à ce que le mot Bravo s'affiche !!!  
  
Un système de vie est mis en place pour votre personnage. Ce nombre sera précisé un peu plus tard. Ce personnage aura aussi certaines capacités pour des sorts de Magie Elémentaire. Munissez-vous d'un crayon et d'une feuille de papier. Un dé vous sera utile pour déterminer votre maison lors de la cérémonie (!) de répartiton.  
  
En tant que moldu, vous ignorez donc tout du monde Magique, donc jetez vous un sort d'oubliette si vous voulez vraiment entrer dans la peau du personnage.(ce n'est qu'une suggestion). PS : les mec, désolée, votre perso est une fille !!! Et que je ne vous prenne pas la main dans le sac en train de lui faire faire les choses les plus horribles. Il n'y a que moi qui ai le droit.  
  
Vous avez maintenant tous les outils pour votre aventure au château de Poudlard en compagnie de Ron, Hermione, et Harry, et même Drago, pourquoi pas pour ceux et celles qui veulent (n'est-ce pas Léna ??). Alors, bonne chance et lisez la suite...  
  
Disclaimer : les persos ne sont pas à moi, bien sûr ils sont tous à JK rowling, sauf l'héroïne(avec le H et le speed). Le chien Titus est à une amie, et l'elfe de maison Rixie à une autre amie, bien que le nom soit celui de mon chien (quelle info passionnante).  
  
1- Après une nuit qui vous paraît bien courte et bien claire, vous vous réveillez avec le soleil, c'est-à-dire vers onze heures du matin tandis que votre chien Titus arrache la couverture avec l'intime conviction qu'il s'agit d'un jouet géant. Vous voilà levée, et votre premier réflexe est de savoir si quelqu'un a pensé à vous pendant ces vacances d'été interminables. Au courrier, stupeur et tremblements, une lettre jaunie écrite à l'encre verte vous est adressé. Vous cherchez parmis vos amis le plus farfelu d'entre eux mais, n'arrivant pas à départager trois candidats, vous décidez de l'ouvrir. Elle contient deux lettres : une qui ressemble à une liste de fourniture, et une autre plus officielle :  
  
Chère Aerith  
  
Nous avons l'immense plaisir de vous indiquer que vous avez été admise au collège Poudlard en septième année. Etant donné que nous avons raison de penser que vous aurez un rôle important à jouer lors de la Confrontation, nous vous prions d'être présent à l'endroit et à l'heure indiquée ci- dessous :  
  
-115 bus scolaire : de Trifouilli-les-oies au Lycée de  
Stanislas.  
  
-7h24 précises barre du premier valideur de pass.  
  
Si par hasard malchanceux il se trouvait que votre bus soit en retard, veuillez nous contacter par hibou express pour nous indiquer l'heure de votre arrivée à cette adresse : Poudlard. Nous prendrons les mesures en conséquence.  
  
Vous trouverez ci-joint votre liste de fournitures.  
  
Sincères salutations  
  
Minerva McGonagall Directrice adjointe de Poudlard.  
  
PS : de plus amples détails vous seront fournis le jour de votre arrivée. Si vous rencontrez un problème lors de l'achat de vos fournitures veuillez nous renvoyer un hibou afin que vous soyez dépanné dans les plus brefs délais.  
  
Calmement, sans paniquer, vous essayez de rassembler vos idées et de connecter les trois neurones flottant à la surface de votre cerveau pour enfin conclure que vous n'étiez pas en plein rêve et que ce n'était pas une farce, cette histoire de hibou vu que celui-ci était en train de lisser ses plumes sous votre nez, installé sur le dossier de votre chaise.  
  
Il se trouve que effectivement trouver un chaudron taille standart en étain et une baguette magique( je ne vous parle même pas des bouquins) se révélait une périlleuse entreprise. Sans bien comprendre ce qui vous poussait à agir vous prenez un papier un stylo et indiquez votre problème. Tant bien que mal vous le fixez au hibou de l'école et vous prenez un coup d'aile dans l'?il.  
  
Le hibou étant parti vous vous demandez si vous avez rêvé et retournez dans votre chambre Comme par magie, le temps s'écoula très très vite et la rentrée est maintenant du passé. Vous retrouvez tous vos amis et un beau jour, un matin, vous vous retrouvez devant votre armoire en slip et chaussettes ( et soutif bien entendu) et vous demandez trente ans ce que vous allez mettre.  
  
Vous optez finalement pour :  
  
Chapitre 2 : une tunique bleue verte avec des longues manches amples et un short blanc court plus une ceinture brune-verte camouflage.  
  
Chapitre 3 : Un haut léopard avec un pantalon de cuir « griffé » ( c'est-à- dire avec des rayures imitants les griffures de tigre bien sûr) plus une ceinture orné de chatons.  
  
Chapitre 4 : une longue robe noire avec un haut en dentelle et des chaussures à boucles plus une cape noire fixée avec une chaîne d'argent( en option). 


	2. Galadriel !

Chapitre deux  
  
Vous vous admirez encore cinq minutes devant la glace et vous vous trouvez comme une ressemblance avec Galadriel. Puis rapidement vous descendez les escaliers de votre immeuble et courez jusqu'à l'arrêt de bus qui se trouve juste en face.  
  
Vous retrouvez Oriane et commencez à discuter de tout et de rien lorsque miracle un bus arrive. L'espoir faisant vivre, le bus en question n'était que le 139 et patiemment vous vous remettez à attendre avec Oriane. Une minute. Deux minute. Cinq minutes. Dix minutes. Il est maintenant 7h50 et vous commencez tous à prendre racine. Vous vous apprêtez à appeler votre père à la rescousse quand un vieux truc crachotant et manifestement bon à mettre à la feraille pointe péniblement le bout de son nez en haut de la côte( parce que bien sûr, dans votre ville, les lignes ne prennent que les côtes d'un mètre cinquante de dénivellé maximum). Vous n'êtes que trois, vous deux et une autre connaissance.  
  
Au fur et à mesure le bus arrive à glaner deux trois personnes de plus, le reste de la populace étant montée dans le bus 139 passé juste avant ( celui de 7h45 et pas celui de 7h22)qui est, il faut le dire, un bus simple sans accordéon. A la zone industrielle, en bordure de la ville , celui-ci s'arrête et débarque une tonne de passager qui viennent s'engouffrer dans le 115. Ecrasé contre la vitre, votre esprit philosophique vous amène à vous demander comment 360 millions de personnes ont pu tenir toutes ensemble dans un si petit bus.  
  
Mais les mauvaises choses ayant aussi une fin, vous arrivez à l'arrêt Callot qui permet à tous ceux du lycée de Stanislas de respirer vu que les trois quart du bus sont descendus. Dix minutes de folle course plus tard, pendant lesquelles vous apercevez un hibou noir complètement essouflé,vous voyez pointer votre lycée et le terminus du bus. Le chauffeur qui, il faut le dire, s'ennuyait mortellement, décidé d'appuyer sur le champignon au moment où il tournait dans le virage du terminus. Résultat : vous vous retrouvez les fesses par terre.  
  
Tant bien que mal vous vous redressez et priez Dieu de bien vouloir vous laissez en vie ( « je suis trop jeune pour mourir ! ») lorsque le chauffeur pila net devant le 134 juste devant. Une nouvelle fois déséquilibré, vous tentez de vous rattraper à la barre près du premier valideur de passe. Et vous voila emporté dans un tourbillon de couleur, toujours agrippé à la barre. ( Chapitre 5. 


	3. La reine des animaux

Chapitre 3  
  
Après avoir ébouriffé vos cheveux que vous avez prit soin de boucler légèrement,vous vous trouvez comme une ressemblance majestueuse avec le roi des animaux et vous filez à l'arrêt de bus juste en face.  
  
Vous retrouvez Oriane et attendez le bus, en prenant bien soin de vous faire remarquer à grands coup d'éclat de rire et remettage de mèches cuivrées.Un bus majestueux et resplendissant arrive mais hélas ce somptueux transport ne se révèle qu'être le 139 qui passe deux minutes avant. ( pas une de plus, pas une de moins.)Frustrée, vous tournez le dos au chauffeur dans votre plus grande dignité et partez en vrille sur l'incompétence des chauffeurs pour les bons bus sur les bonnes lignes.  
  
En discutant de la sorte vous ne vous apercevez pas de l'heure qui passe ( il est maintenant 8h00) et un vieux truc asmathique comme un phoque furieux vous fait sursauter à trois mille kilomètres de là. Vous vous retrouvez à l'arrêt suivant et vous grimpez finalement dans le bus. Vous validez votre pass et engagez la conversation avec vos amies. Vous passiez tranquillement devant le Cora quand un bruit étrange et une fumée grise envahissent le bus.  
  
Au début tout le monde est cool et rigole mais, le chauffeur ne voulant pas s'arrêter une vague lueur de panique s'empare des yeux des passagers. Chacun observe tout le monde s'assurant de ne pas se montrer vert de peur et vous la première quand miraculeusement le bus ralenti et stoppe au bord de la route. Tout le monde descend dans le cahot le plus total et vous voila avec tout le monde sur la piste cyclable.Vous apercevz un hibou noir hululant à qui mieux mieux autour de vous et vous le chassez d'un coup de main, coup de main qui l'envoie voir ailleurs si vous y êtes.  
  
Vous apprenez qu'un des pneus est crevé et que manifestement le bus ne pourra pas repartir ce matin. Vous suivez attentivement le coup de fil du chauffeur au dépôt et visiblement d'après la figure faciale que vient d'exécuter le chauffeur il en a pour un moment avant d'avoir celui qu'il veut.( en passant par des intermédiares, dess bandes musicales et autres.)  
  
Les « secours » tardant à arriver vous décidez de rentrer de nouveau dans le bus- quitte à attendre autant attendre au chaud, tandis que les autres passagers du 115 qui sont comme des pingouins gelés sur la banquise décident de se déplacer à l'arrêt suivant qui se trouve à 500 mètres de là.. Majestueusement vous montez les marches de votre carosse et vous vous appuyez sur la première barre ou se trouve le valideur de pass. et vous disparaissez dans un tourbillon de couleurs. ( Chapitre 6 


	4. L'héritière de David Copperfield

Chapitre 4  
  
Votre allure discrète et silencieuse vous rendent un rien mystique et c'est avec un petit sourire énigmatique que vous descendez les escaliers de votre immeuble et allez jusqu'à l'arrêt de bus en face. Vous retrouvez Oriane avec qui vous discutez tour d'illusions et de passe-passe quand soudain arrive un magnifique bus étincelant de nouveauté et ô miracle c'est le 115. Vous rattrapez de justesse Oriane qui commençait à s'embarquer dans le 139et lui dévoilez la supercherie : vous aviez marqué 115 sur ses lunettes. Qu'elle enlève aussitôt parce qu'elle ne comprend pas pourquoi elle porte des lunettes alors qu'elle n'en pas besoin.  
  
Vous recommencez à discuter quand avec ensommeillement vous vous apercevez que le temps a filé et qu'il est maintenant 7h50. Même vos tours de magie commencent à fatiguer. Soudain, comme par magie, un vieux bus cachotant crapahute difficilement le long de la côte et arrive enfin devant vous. Vous montez dedans par la porte avant - eh oui, c'est leur grande folie du moment, faire monter tout le monde par l'avant- et vous cherchez une place pour vous garer. Vos amies vous rejoignent au fur et à mesure du trajet vers Stanislas. Une vitre du bus se trouve légèrement entreouverte et un minuscule hibou noir entre et se positionne sur vos épaules. Vous trouvez ça plutôt amusant pour vos tours de passe-passe quand celui-ci vous mord l'épaule et vous tend un papier :   
  
« Chère Aerith  
  
Nous avons pu remarquer que vous n'étiez pas à l'heure convenue à la barre de pass. Aussi nous vous prions de renvoyer ce hibou avec la date exact de votre arrivée, sauf impossibilité auquel cas nous vous prendrons vers 8 h10 au même endroit.  
  
Sincères salutations.  
  
Minerva McGonagall »  
  
Toutes vos copines étant absorbées par l'oiseau nocturne qui était plutôt diurne dans ce cas-là, elles ne vous aurait pas vu remballer discrètement le papier s'il n'y avait pas une certaine Elise ( spécial dédicace aux folles du pentacle élémentaire !!!BONJOUR !!!) qui en plus d'être bavarde s'occupait rarement de ses affaires pour s'occuper de celle des autres :  
  
« Y'avait quoi sur le papier jauni écrit à l'encre verte que tu a lu rapidement et que tu as rangé discrètement en croyant ne pas être vue ? »  
  
« Et si je te demandait si David Copperfield était en réalité le pape Jean Paul Trois ? répondez-vous, agacé. »  
  
« Pourquoi tu doit te tenir à 8h10 à la barre de bus ? C'est qui cette Minerva McGonagall ? »  
  
Tout le monde vous déviseagant comme deux ronds de flan( multiplié par quatre), vous décidez de raconter n'importe quoi sur un lycée imaginaire de magie auquel vous avez donné votre candidature et qui se trouvait dans un endroit connu d'eux seuls, et que si vous devez vous tenir à la barre à 8h10, c'est parce que c'était le moyen secret de rejoindre ce fameux lycée de sorcellerie, et ce moyen s'appellerait un ...Portoloin, tiens, pourquoi pas, et que cette Minerva McGonagall serait la directrice.  
  
C'est alors que votre public vous applaudit et vous prie de mettre votre imagination fertile en livre. Seulement voilà, vous serez devancé par une certaine J.K. Rowling qui sera riche et célèbre et pas vous ( C'est triste la vie.).  
  
Bref, votre biographie mise à part ( celle là vous pouvez la mettre en livre, on ne vous la piquera pas, encore que), il est maintenant huit heures et vous avez renvoyé discrètement le hibou ( « Oohohohoh, il est partut le noiseau !!!!! ») . Cahotant sur la montée du campus des sciences qui comporte la fac de sport, la fac de sciences, le jardin botanique, des locaux et votre lycée, le bus arrive tranquillement et sans dommage ( pour une fois) au termius et s'arrête pile à côté du 134.  
  
Vous essayez de descendre mais ceux que vous appelez plus couramment « les fauves » se rue dans le bus dans l'espioir d'avoir desplaces et vous font trébucher. Vous vous rattraper à la barre du bus et . . . disparaissez dans une féerie de couleurs.  
  
( Chapitre 7. 


	5. Arrivée mouvementée

Chapitre 5  
  
Abasourdie, vous vous retrouvez sur sur les fesses et commencez à pester contre le chauffeur avec des fleurs lorsque vous sentez comme une présence derrière vous . En fait, ils sont devant et derrière vous, et vous vous apercevez qu'ils vous fixent tous avec des yeux de merlan frit. Sauf un, qui semble s'amuser de la situation et qui commence à vous adressez la parole :  
  
« Bienvenue à Poudlard, Mademoiselle Gainsborough. Je suis le professeur Dumbledore et voici les professeurs McGonagall, Rogue, Chourave et Flitwick, les directeurs des quatre maisons de répartitions.Nous vous attendions avec impatience. Vous voici à Poudlard, la plus prestigieuse école de sorcellerie - et la seule - d'Angleterre. Vous êtes arivée ici par l'intermédiaire d'un portoloin. Venez ! »  
  
Pas rassurée du tout, vous avancez d'un pas hésitant dans les 2 mètres de l'allée qui vous sépare du vieil homme qui vient de vous accueillir. Tremblante, vous découvrez la pièce dans laquelle vous venez d'atterir et manifestement ça ressemble à une vaste salle gothique où s'alignent en rang d'oignons quatres grands tables. Sur ces tables sont posés mille et un plats différents et une centaine d'élèves semblaient se régaler avec.  
  
« Avancez vous que je vous présente. Chers élèves, voici Mlle Aerith Gainsborough qui suivra des cours de septième année. Elle vous rejoindra à Huit heures une fois que nous serons dans quelle maison elle sera dirigée. Miss Gainsborohg, voici donc votre établissement pour la durée de cette année, et voici ceux qui seront vos futurs camarades. bIen, et maintenant, chers élèves, je vous invite à vous diriger vers vos salles de cours. Miss Gainsborough, veuillez me suivre, s'il vous plaît. »  
  
Dumbledore vous entraîne alors vers une petite porte à la gauche de la table des professeurs et vous amène dans une petite pièce, où trône un château rapiécé et usé. Vous essayez de rassembler vos esprits, mais peine perdue, votre cerveau semble être parti ailleurs.  
  
« Venez, venez, asseyez vous. »  
  
Vous vous avancez, sceptique, et vous vous asseyez sur le tabouret, quasiment à côté. Une personne moins agée que le vieil homme, certes ; mais agée quand même vous enfonce sur la tête le drôle de chapeau. Et ô surprise, ce chapeau est vivant. Mais dans quelle maison va-t-il vous mettre ?  
  
Lancez le dé !!!!  
  
Si vous obtenez 1 ou 2 ( Poufsouffle Chapitre 8  
  
Si vous obtenez 3 ou 4 ( Serdaigle Chapitre9  
  
Si vous obtenez 5 ( Serpentard Chapitre 10  
  
Si vous obtenez 6 ( Gryffondor Chapitre 11 


	6. Une arrivée en finesse

Chapitre 6  
  
Etonnée, vous balayez d'un regard la salle qui s'offre à vous : vous l'identifiez comme une salle d'aspect gothique, où des milliers d'élèves vêtus sans goût sont assis sur quatre tables en bois longue chacune de 50 mètres chacune.  
  
« Bienvenue à Poudlard, Mademoiselle Gainsborough ! s'écria une voix masculine usé. »  
  
« Qui êtes vous ? demandez vous, de plus en plus surprise. »  
  
« Je suis le professeur Dumbledore, et voici la directrice adjointe McGonagall, les professeurs Rogue, Flitwick, et Chourave, tous directeurs des maisons de Poudlard. »  
  
« Et, c'est quoi, en fait, Poudlard ? vous renseignez vous. »  
  
« C'est la plus prestigieuse école de sorcellerie de toute l'Angleterre. »  
  
« Ben voyons. Et moi je me présente le pape Jean Paul III. Bref, votre vie a l'air hyper passionnante, sans vous vexer, mais je préfèrerais rentrer chez moi, si ça ne gêne personne. »  
  
« Si, ça gêne tout le monde, répondit-il. »  
  
« Ah Bon. »  
  
« Derrière vous se tient l'ensemble de vos futurs camarades de classe. Chers élèves, je vous invite tous à aller dans votre salle de cours. Miss Gainsborough, venez me rejoindre ! »  
  
D'un pas majestueux, vous vous dirigez vers le vieillard tandis que  
ceryains élèves vous dviseagent la langue pendante jusqu'aux pieds tandis  
que d'autres, surtout des jalouses vous traitent de « truffe ».  
Dumbledore vous entrîne dans une petite pièce éclairé par un feu  
chaleureux et accueillant, à côté duquel vous vous pelotonnez, parce que  
malgré votre tenue vous commenciez à ressembler à un pingouin gelé. Au  
centre de la pièce trônait un vieux chapeau sur un tabouret.  
  
« Asseyez, jeune fille, vous invita le professeur Dumbledore. »  
  
Vous vous asseyez avec grâce, et le professeur McGonagall vous met le  
Choixpeau sur la tête. Que dit-il ?  
  
Lancez le dé !!!  
  
Si vous obtenez 1 ou 2 ( Poufsouffle Chapitre 8  
  
Si vous obtenez 3 ou 4 ( Serdaigle Chapitre 9  
  
Si vous obtenez 5 ( Serpentard Chapitre 10  
  
Si vous obtenez 6 ( Gryffondor Chapitre 11 


	7. Arrivée d'un don

Chapitre 7  
  
Vous atterrissez doucement sur un sol vieillot et, abasourdie, vous regardez autour de vous et apercevez une vieille salle aux allures gothiques où trônent quatre tables dirigées par une cinquième.  
  
« Mademoiselle Gainsborough !! Nous vous attendions !! s'exclama la plus vieille des personnes attablées à la cinquième table. »  
  
« Euh. . . Excusez-moi, pouvez vous me dire où je suis ? demandez vous, interloquée. »  
  
« Et bien, jeune fille, vous êtes à Poudlard, la plus grande école de sorcellerie d'Angleterre, et vous êtes arrivée ici par l'intermédiaire d'un Portoloin. Voici Minerva McGonagall, directrice adjointe, les professeurs Rogue, Chourave et Flitwick, tous les quatre directeurs des maisons de Poudlard.Quant à moi, je suis le professeur Dumbledore.»  
  
« . . . WAHOU !!!! J'aurais jamais pensé avoir une imagination si fertile !! Bon, maitenant, il est temps de me réveiller. »  
  
Vous voila en train de claquer des doigts frénétiquement persuadée que ça vous réveillerait, tandis que toute l'assemblé vous dévisage, perplexe et inquiète pour votre santé mentale.  
  
« Laissez moi deviner. Je ne suis pas en train de me réveiller, puisque manifestement je suis toujours là, donc tout est réel, et donc ça veut dire que J'AI UN DON DE VOYANCE !!! »  
  
Personne n'entravant que couic à ce que vous disiez, le professeur Dumbledore décida alors de prendre la parole :  
  
« Voici donc l'école où vous passerez votre année scolaire et voici vos futurs camardes. Chers élèves, je vous invite tous à aller en cours. Votre nouvelle camarade vous rejoindra de suite. »  
  
Sur ce, le professeur Dumbledore vous invite à le suivre derrière une petite porte à l'extrémité gauche de la table des professeurs.  
  
« Entrez, entrez, dit-il la main tournée vers une petite pièce seulement éclairée par un feu chaleureux et bienveillant. »  
  
Un vieux chapeau rapiécé et usé trônait au milieu de la pièce sur un tabouret.  
  
« Laissez moi deviner. C'est un. Choixpeau !!! »  
  
« C'est exact, répondit le professeur Flitwick qui manifestement désirait vous avoir dans sa maison. »  
  
« YES !!! ENCORE UNE PREDICTION DE JUSTE !!! »  
  
Une fois assise, le professeur McGonagall vous enfonce le chapeau sur la tête, et après un instant de réflexion, le choixpeau annonça.  
  
Lancez le dé !!!!  
  
Vous obtenez 1 ou 2 ( Poufsouffle Chapitre 8  
  
Vous obtenez 3 ou 4 ( Serdaigle Chapitre 9  
  
Vous obtenez 5 ( Serpentard Chapitre 10  
  
Vous obtenez 6 ( Gryffondor Chapitre 11 


	8. Poufsouffle

Chapitre 8  
  
Vos professeurs vous regardent bizarrement.En fait c'est le choixpeau qu'ils fixent de cette manière. Ils ne comprennent pas son choix :  
  
« Nous ne comprenons pas ce choix. Pourquoi vous a-t-il envoyé là bas ? demanda McGonagall, comme si vous aviez fait exprès de vous retrouver là. »  
  
« Je ne vois pas ce que ça a de déshonnorant, s'offusqua une petite sorcière potelée. »  
  
« Bon, c'est pas grave , qu'elle repasse le test. »  
  
« Aha ! C'était une farce !! Je vous ai bien eut !!!s'écria le Choixpeau. Allez, je me concentre. Voyons. »  
  
Vous obtenez 1 ou 2 ( Serdaigle Chapitre 9  
  
Vous obtenez 3 ou 4 ( Serpentard Chapitre 10  
  
Vous obtenez 5 ou 6 ( Gryffondor Chapitre 11  
  
Si vous venez de Serdaigle et que vous obtenez 1 ou 2, relancez le dé. 


	9. Serdaigle

Chapitre 9  
  
Manifestement, vous provoquez la gloire du professeur Flitwick, alors que les professeurs McGonagall, Rogue et Dumbledore s'interrogent sur les choix du Choixpeau.  
  
« Ce n'est pas possible. J'aurais pensé que le choixpeau l'aurait envoyé dans une maison qui lui permettrait de décupler ses pouvoirs. »  
  
« Chez les Serpentards par exemple. »  
  
« Hmm tout dépend des qualités de notre chère amie. Choixpeau, s'il vous plaît, veuillez vous concentrer et dites nous dans quelle maison doit-elle aller ? »  
  
« De quoi ??? Non mais, bien sûr, nous on est toujours les faire-valoir, on est décoratif et vive Gryffondor et Serpentard !!! J'aimerais un peu plus d'indulgence envers nos maisons, s'exclama Flitwick ! »  
  
« Professeur, vous savez le prestige que nous attachons à vos maisons. commença McGonagall.»  
  
« Oui, et il n'est pas grand. »  
  
« Bref, Godric Gryffondor et Salazar Serpentard étaient les plus puissants en matière de magie et . »  
  
« Ca, on a vu ce que ça a donné : un magicien des ténèbres pourri jusqu'à l'os et un vieux choixpeau débile. »  
  
«...et, reprit McGonagall sans accorder d'importance à ce que venait de dire Flitwick, il n'y a que là bas qu'elle pourra faire connaissance avec des élèves que nous connaissons tous - je veux parler de Harry Potter et Drago Malefoy. Dans les deux cas ils pourront s'entraider, et surtout dans le deuxième cas remettre Malefoy sur le droit chemin. »  
  
« Y'en a qui croit au Père Noël ici. »  
  
« Bon, professeur, là n'est pas la question, et désolé pour ceux qui aurait voulu qu'elle soit un Serdaigle, faire deux emplois du temps c'est déjà périlleux mais trois vous n'imaginez même pas l'ampleur de la chose, les interrompit Dumbledore.Donc, cher Choixpeau, je vous invite à explorer les tréfonds de l'âme de Miss Gainsborough. »  
  
Pour quelle maison se décide-t-il enfin ?  
  
Lancez le dé !!  
  
Si vous obtenez 1 ou 2 ( Poufsouffle Chapitre 8  
  
Si vous obtenez 3 ou 4 ( Serpentard Chapitre 10  
  
Si vous obtenez 5 ou 6 ( Gryffondor Chapitre 11  
  
Si vous venez déjà de Poufsouffle et que vous tombez sur 1 ou 2 ,  
relancez le dé. 


	10. Serpentard

Chapitre10  
  
Rogue paraît fier de vous avoir dans son équipe. McGonagall, le regarde, un rien envieuse et jalouse, tandis que le professeur Dumledore s'avance vers vous :  
  
« Bien, Miss Gainsborough, maintenant que nous savons quelle maison est la vôtre, vous pouvez rejoindre votre classe en cours de potion commune avec les gryffondors. Suivez votre professeur Rogue. »  
  
Stupéfaite, vous vous suivez votre professeur, vous-même suivie par les professeurs McGonagall, Flitwick et Chourave, tandis que Dumbledore fermait la pièce. Soudain, vous vous rappelez de quelquechose, et sans prévenir, vous stoppez net. Derrière s'emplafonne alors Chourave et Flitwick dans McGonagall, qui s'est arrêtée in extremis.  
  
« Et bien, Miss Gainsborough, qu'est-ce qui vous prend, s'exclama McGonagall ? »  
  
« Je viens de me souvenir que ma barre de bus est toujours dans la grande salle. Je peux la récupérer ? »  
  
« Et pourquoi ? Elle ne vous sera pas utile ici. »  
  
« Hein ? Oh je sais, c'est juste pour avoir un souvenir d'où je viens puisque manifestement je suis cloîtrée ici jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. »  
  
« Bien, allez la récupérer et dépêchez vous d'aller en cours, soupira-t- elle. »  
  
Vous repartez chercher votre barre, et vous rattrapez le professeur Rogue qui ne s'était même pas arrêté. Il vous entraîne à travers des couloirs aux fenêtres démesurément hautes et vous en concluez que les architectes de l'époque avaient comme un vide à compenser. Vous en étiez là dans vos réflexion quand vous vous emplafonnez dans Rogue. Celui-ci ouvrit un grand coup la porte et se dirigea vers son bureau où il s'y installa traquillement.  
  
« Chers élèves, dit-il en fixant les Serpentards, voici votre nouvelle camarade. Elle est affectée à Serpentard et je vous demanderait de bien vouloir l'aider en ce début d'année. Mademoiselle, veuillez vous installez ici, près de Drago Malefoy. Miss Parkinson, vous déménagez derrière Messieurs Crabbe et Goyle. »  
  
Furieuse de devoir quitter son Dragounet chéri, Pansy vous balance des éclairs à la figure en marmonnant des choses incompréhensibles.  
  
« Super, et déjà une ennemie. En plus elle peut se le garder son Drago. vous dites vous avec plein d'esprit. Encore que... »  
  
« Bien, maintenant que tout le monde est assis à sa place, ouvrez vos manuel à la page 28 afin d'y découvrir la potion majeure que vous apprendez à préparer au cours de l'année. »  
  
Ayant l'impression d'entendre du chinois, vous demandez poliment à votre voisin qu'est-ce que vient de dire le professeur et qu'est-ce qui se passe je vous prie ? Celui vous ayant un peu envoyé sur les roses, vous réfreiner votre enive de lui mettre une baffe dans sa face de blondinet et vous adressez à vos voisins de gauche, un brun, un roux, et une brune.  
  
« Euh. . . Faut faire quoi ? »  
  
« Hé pourquoi, tu leur adresses la parole ? T'es une Serpentarde non ??? s'écria Drago. »  
  
« Et ben quoi¸ca change quoi ? Et pis toi faudrait savoir ce que tu veux : un coup tu m'envoie dans les orties et un coup j'insulte tout le monde en voulant parler à des Grinfodors. »  
  
« Gryffondor. »  
  
« C'est pareil . Bref, si tu tiens tant que ça à ce que je t'adresse la parole tu ferais meiux de m'epliquer ce qu'on doit faire et de me prêter ton bouquin s'il te plait merci. »  
  
Les trois Gryffondors vous dévisageant comme ue extraterrestre, Rogue arrive au milieu des deux groupes et enlève dix points aux Gryffondors.  
  
« Ben pourquoi qu'il enlève dix points ? »  
  
« Parce qu'ils l'ont mérité, tu va pas te plaindre parce qu'ils s'éloignent de la tête, non, s'étonna Drago ? »  
  
« ? La tête de quoi ? De quoi tu parles là ? »  
  
« Les quatre maisons sont en perpétuel concurrence et à la fin de l'année la maison qui obtient le meilleur score remporte la coupe des quatre maisons. »  
  
« Quel nom original !!!! Et en quoi c'est important cette coupe ? »  
  
« C'est un honneur que de l'avoir!! Malheureusement ces tricheurs de Gryffondors l'ont remporté six années consécutives. J'espère que tu nous aidera à la gagner cette année, dit-il avec mauvaise humeur. »  
  
« Ouais, même si l'intelligence est l'un des domaines où mon cerveau répond le plus souvent absent. »  
  
Cette fois, c'est Drago qui vous dévisage bizarrement comme si vous veniez de parler chinois. Bref, vous arrivez enfin à savoir ce que vous devez faire et comble de chance vous réussissez même à la faire correctement. Vous faites gagner dix points à Serpentard, et ceux-ci commence à vous apprécier.  
  
Vous vous rendez tranquillement en cours d'Histoire de la magie, ne sachant pas ce qui vous attends.  
  
Une heure vous aura suffit à comprendre votre douleur et c'est avec un radar que vous vous rendez en otpion Runes. Fasciné, votre heure de cour passa rapidement (bien que vous n'ayez pas prit cette option le professeur n'était pas embêté d'avoir une élève de plus, sachant qu'ils étaient 9 le nombre passe maintenant à 10) et vous accompagnez Drago à la Grande Salle.  
  
Vous vous installez sur le premier banc venu, c'est à dire à la table des Serdaigles. Bien sûr, vous cherchez trois cent ans une éventuelle machine à plateau dans laquelle vous devrez passer votre carte de cantine mais il n'en est rien, Drago venant vous tirer par le col pour vous ramener à la table des Serpentards.  
  
« Ben quoi ? On ne choisit pas sa place ici ? »  
  
« Non, ici, tout le monde est par maison. »  
  
« Ca renforce l'entente entre les maisons, ça. Peut être que si on demandait de pouvoir se placer à côté de qui on veut y'aurait plus cette stupide coupe et tout le monde s'aimerait mieux, n'est-ce pas ? C'est qui les délégués ici ? »  
  
« C'est quoi un délégué, demanda Drago ? »  
  
« C'est une personne élue par les élèves qui les représente devant l'administration du bahut. Elle peut faire circuler des élèves aux professeurs ou des professseurs aux élèves les éventuelles idées qui pourrait améliorer la vie du lycée. »  
  
« Ah. Rien que ça. Ici il n'y a que des préfets, et ils sont chargés de maintenir l'ordre- comme moi par exemple. »  
  
« Nous on appelle ça des pions. En fait c'est des étudiants qui font ce. . . « métier » pour payer leur étude. En fait, ils sont surtout payés à faire du vent, dans mon lycée mais ceci est une autre histoire. »  
  
Drag allait de stupéfaction en étonnement quand les plats se remplirent et ils purent enfin manger autre chose que leurs assiettes vides. Vous repartez en cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal suivie de deux heures de TP Botanique. A la fin de la journée, crevée, vous vous endormez dans un des fauteuils verts devant la cheminée.  
  
( Chapitre 12 


	11. Gryffondor

Chapitre 12   
  
Lorsque vous relevez le choixpeau, vous vous apercevez que McGonagall rayonne de bonheuret Rogue devient encore plus maussade que d'habitude.  
  
« Et maintenant veuillez suivre le professeur Rogue qui vous conduira à votre salle de cours. Vous avez cours commun de potion avec les Serpentards. Bonne chance ! »  
  
Rogue partit devant , vous derrière, suivie par les professeurs Flitwick, McGonagall et Chourave. Soudain, une idée vous traverse l'esprit et le choc est tellement rude que vous stoppez net sans prévenir personne. Résultat, le professseur McGonagall trébuche allègrement sur Flitwick tandis que Chourave s'emplafonna dans McGonagall.  
  
« Et bien, qu'est-ce qui vous arrive, Miss Gainsborough ??? »  
  
« Je viens de m'apercevoir que j'ai oublié ma barre de bus dans la Grande Salle. Je peux aller la rechercher ? »  
  
« Et pourquoi donc ? Elle ne vous sera pas utile pour la suite des évènements !!! »  
  
« Si vous le dites c'est que c'est vrai, mais en même temps c'est le seul souvenir qu'il me reste de mon chez moi puisque je suis ignomieusement retenue ici jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. »  
  
« Soit. Allez-y, mais dépêchez vous, le professeur Rogue ne vous attendra pas. »  
  
Vous repartez donc en courant dans chercher votre barre de bus et rattaper le professeur aussi vite quye possible, celui-ci ayant allongé sa foulée. Il vous balada dans des couloirs aux fenêtres démesurément hautes et vous en concluez que les architectes d'époque avaient comme quelque chose à compenser. Vous en étiez là dans votre reflexion quand Rogue ouvrit d'un seul coup une grande porte en bois massif, se dirigea vers son bureau et s'y asseya tranquillement.  
  
« Avancez au lieu de rester bêtement dans l'encadrement de porte et asseyez vous. »  
  
Vous vous dirigez vers un groupe de trois composé d'un brun d'un roux et d'une brune.  
  
« Chers élèves, je vous présente votre nouvelle camarade Aerith Gainsborough affectée chez les Gryffondors. Veuillez ouvrir vos manuels à la page 28. »  
  
Rogue avait craché ces mots sans même relever la tête de sa feuille de notes. Tant bien que mal, vous essayez de savoir ce qu'il faut faire :  
  
« Qu'est-ce qu'il faut faire ? Tu peux me prêter mon manuel ? »  
  
« Euh... oui t'as pas encore le tien ? demanda le garçon aux cheveux roux.»  
  
« Ben nan, je te rappelle que j'ai pas demandé à venir ici et que je ne connais rien à votre monde. »  
  
« Ce serait trop long de tout t'expliquer maintenant, déclara la fille aux cheveux bruns . Je m'appelle Hermione, voici Harry et Ron. »  
  
«Bijour. Bon, on est censés faire quoi ? »  
  
« Tu te mettras avec moi. Je vais t'expliquer. »  
  
Hermione vous expliqua donc tout sans omettre un détail concernant ce qui était inscrit sur la page 28. Hermione, qui vous laissait exécuter le reste maintenant que vous avez compris, aller aider deux autres camarades qui semblaient en difficulté. Vous remarquez que Rogue s'était absenté. Un choix crucial pour la réussite de la potion vous obligea à pose la question à votre voisin de droite, un blond aux allures de chien méchant :  
  
« Euh... Tu sais s'il faut ajouter les crysopes maintenant ou s'il faut mélanger d'abord avec les sangsues ? »  
  
« Toi, je parle pas avec les Gryffondors et encore moins avec les Sang-de- Bourbes, répondit-il férocement. »  
  
« T'as une rage de dent, toi ? C'est ça qui te mets de mauvaise humeur ?Bon je te répète ma question : je mets les crysopes d'abord ou je mélange avec les sangsues ? »  
  
A ce moment le professeur Rogue arrive et vous allez comprendre ce que le mot Gryffondor signifie dans le vocabulaire de celui-ci.  
  
« Mademoiselle, j'aimeais bien que vous cessiez d'embêter vos petits camarades. J'enlève 5 points à Gryffondor et estimez vous heureuse d'en avoir que 5 !La prochaine fois je ne serais pas aussi clément ! »  
  
Et il reparti.  
  
« C'est quoi son problème ? J'y suis pour rien dans son malheur, moi, hein ? Et pis. . . »  
  
« Laisse tomber, l'interrompit Harry, il est comme ça après toutes les autres maisons, et de plus ça fait je ne sais combien de temps qu'il rêve d'avoir le poste de professeur de Défenses contres les forces du Mal. Il ne l'a jamais eut alors tu penses... »  
  
« Ah ? Pff, SadoMan, c'est son nouveau surnom, maintenant. Bon, et la potion je fais quoi ? »  
  
Après avoir enfin eut une réponse à votre question, vous terminez ce que vous aviez commencée pile au moment où la sonnerie retentit. Avec Hermione vous vous dirigez vers la tour d'Astronomie où vous êtes soudain prise de passion pour des étoiles invisibles à vos yeux parce qu'il fait trop jour. Toujours avec Hermione, une heure après vous vous rendez en cours d'étude des Runes que vous trouvez plus qu'intéressant ( miracle !!). Comme vous avez les crocs, vous volez littéralement à la Grande Salle et vous vous installez sans le savoir à la table des Serdaigles. Hermione vole à votre secours et vous ramène à la table de sGRyffondors.  
  
« Comment ça se fait qu'on ait pas le droit de s'asseoir où on veut ?? »  
  
« C'est une des règles de Poudlard. Les maisons ne se mélangent pas entre elles, sinon bonjour la pagaille. »  
  
« Comment renforcer la paix entre les maisons, par Poudlard. »  
  
« Quoi ? »  
  
« Non, rien. Dis y'a pas de pion ici ? »  
  
« Des quoi ? »  
  
« Des surveillants, des machins qui payent leurs études par ce boulot et qui ne servent strictement à rien . Enfin dans mon bahut tout du moins. »  
  
« Tu exagères pas un peu ? »  
  
« Non, pas un seul milligramme. En deux ans, ils ont réussis à m'envoyer quatre avis d'absence de 16heures à 18 heures quand je quitte à 16heure trop forte la fille !!! »  
  
« Ah. Ici il y a seulement des préfets et des préfets en chef comme moi, par exemple. »  
  
Les échanges de cultures étant faits, la deuxième partie de la journée commença avec une heure de DCFM suivi de deux heures de Botanique. Epuisée, vous rentrez à peine dans votre salle commune que vous vous écroulez sur un fauteuil devant le feu.  
  
( Chapitre 12 


End file.
